Many forms of lawn edging are known, including at least the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,277,606, 3,762,113, 3,281,988, 3,520,082, 2,821,809, 3,484,989, 3,515,373, 1,979,979, 2,713,751, 3,314,193, 3,745,701, 3,916,563, 3,378,949, 3,724,128, 3,373,668, 3,777,421. Of the U.S. Pat. Nos. listed, probably the closest are 3,762,113, 3,277,606, and 3,520,082. In no case in the known patents are there outwardly extending horizontal flanges, or clips connecting such flanges and in no case is the shape trapezoidal as in my invention.